His sweet Ginevra
by SnappedSnape
Summary: Snapes eye is caught by first year Ginny Weasley, she reminds him so much of his lost love, he catches himself watching her for three years he does nothing but lust for her from a distance. it all changes the summer after the Dark Lord comes back, he is risking everything for the greater good, and is taking nothing in return, until he decides he wants her. SS/GW SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing i just like smut.

Snape walks into his classroom, and the new first years fall silent as he sweeps to the front of the room. He starts he normal lecture about the importance of potion making and how no wands shall be needed for the course. As Sanpe is walking between the desks, he spots a red haired girl sitting in the second row staring up at him with hazel green, brown eyes full of wonder. Lily? But Snape shakes his head knowing that couldnt be her, he takes in the second hand robes and books, the freckles and red hair.., Ah she must be a Weasley. The year continues, but everytime he sees her Ginevra he is reminded of his lost love, the passion they shared during their years at Hogwarts. As the year drags on and more and more attacks are happening around the school Snape notices how pale and sick Ginevra looks, but reminds himself she isnt in his house, she isnt Lily it is none of his concern, and everyday he forces himself to look away from her. When they discover that the Dark Lord's soul had taken over her body, Snape grew sickened with the thoughts of her hurt like that, and how he wished he had been able to save her, instead of that toerag Potter.

The start of another term Ginevra slowly walks into the room, not chatting or flouncying to her seat as normal, but taking a desk in the back row alone. She slwoly starts working on the assignment as Snape walks around the room, he stops behind her and just watches her work, noticing the beauty of her pale skin, the cute freckles across her nose, and how her flowing red hair drew his eye. Snape shakes his had rapidly and turns away from her, forcing her from his mind. She wasnt Lily, she is not important. As the school term goes on he finds it harder and harder to stop thinking about Lily and seeing her in Ginevra every day in potions. The longer Sirius Black is out, and the longer he has to deal with Lupin, the more and more his thoughts are consumed by Lily, until towards the end of the school... all he can think about is her, young beautiful Ginevra. After Black escapes witht he help of Potter, Snape stays away from Ginevra, and doesnt even look at her anymore.

Over the summer, Ginny had grown, she was nearly 13 years old, but looking much older. Her red hair flowed down her back in natural waves, her hazel eyes lit up with every smile, her lips grew more full as her body started growing curves. She flounced into potions her first day back, her skirt hiked a little too short, and her second hand shirt small enought that it was taunt over her newly developed chest. Snapes eyes seemed to penatrate her very soul the moment she walked into class, and took her old seat in the second row. She notices how hot and heavy his stare feels on her thoughtout the class, making it hard to concerntate on her work, he walks close by her, and her hands shake so much she drop her potion at his feet. She drops down to pick it up and stares at him, the room grows quiet, Snape squats down next to hear and cleans the mess up with a swish of his wand. The class ended, as Ginny was walking out she turned and met Snapes eyes, and smiles before disapearing down the halls. The next time in potions, Ginny manages herself, and preforms prefectly, even feeling the heavy eyes of Snape on her throughout the class, with him walking between the rows and his robes brushing her. Suddenly she didnt think much of Harry, the 4th champion, she was thinking of her potions teacher when she thought of kissing. As the year dragged on, the first task had her heart racing with fear that her friend would be killed by a dragon, her stomach was filled with butterflies dancing at the Ball with Neville, but only becuase she could feels Snape's eyes on her the entire time. The second task had her clenching her hands in fear, her brother was missing and so was her best friend Hermione, and Harry was underwater for much too long, she gave a sigh after the task was over, and she smiled at Snape when Harry saved her brother. The final task was over, Cedric was dead, Voldemort was back and Harry survived, Black was on there side, and her world had just turned upside down.

it was the summer of her 4th year that she moved to Headquarters to help Sirius out, meetings were held a few times a week, and she knew the moment Snape walked into the house, her heart would pick up and she couldnt breath right. Snape hated London, he hated Black, he hated the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, but this was all made bareable from jsut a glimspe of the young red head. She had grown over the years, was no longer that pale lost first year, or the scared second year, or even the excited third year. Ginevra had matured with the thought of the up coming war, not only could he see it in her eyes as she watched him, but her body had grown. Her hair if imaginble was even longer, swishing around her hips when she walked, her hips had flared out, her back side had him clenching his fists when she'd bend over cleaning, and her breasts were nearly always begging to brust from her too small shirts. His Ginevra was grown and ready for him, she was nearly 14, but he wasnt sure if he could wait til school started to have her. Everyday wasnt promised to a spy of Dumbledore's, he was forced into the Dark Lords nest, and he had to fool him, he never knew for certain if he would ever make it out of her presence. The only thing that could make it all worth it, would be to have the sweet little red head all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting Snape sneaks upstairs onto the second floor, having seen where Ginny had come out of her room when Molly called for dinner. He hides in her room as he listens to the lot downstairs eating, laughing, chatting away. He hears raised voices, and then the stomping feet of a signle person, he backs away from the door, the door swings open and his lovely Ginevra storms into the room. She is so caught up in her anger, she doesnt notice him leaning against her wall, she yanks her dress over her head muttering about parents and underage. Snape swallows loudly as he is face with he pale young body only covered by pink and blue panties with a white bra. Ginny turns quickly at the sound, she gasps, her hands holding the dress up trying to cover her body from her professor.

Snape lunges forward, and covers her mouth with his hand. "Do not scream little girl, or you will feel my displeasure, do you understand." Ginny nods slowly, her eyes wide staring up into his dark black eyes. Snape slides his hands down her slim body, feeling her new curves, cupping her sweet little bum in both hands and squeezing, "How old are you Ginevra?"

Ginny's eyes close at the feel of the pleasure shooting through her body everywhere his hands touch "I am 13, i will be 14 in two months Professor" Snape groans, as he slides his hands up her back, and easliy undoes her bra. "You are much to young for what i want, what i need, but you are going to give it to me arent you Ginevra?"

As Snape slides the bra down her arms, she nods silently "i will do as you wish Professor, it is my duty to obey you, even out of school" His fingers pinch and twist her pink little nipples, as he leans down and softly brushes his lips against hers. Snape wars with himself, as much as he wants to take her rough and leave her violated... she was so young he couldnt hurt her... yet.

Snape's hand cradles Ginnys face as he kisses her deeper, his tongue teasing her, she gasps allowing him deeper access as he teaches her the sweet lesson. His other hand roams her body, softly caressing her, leaving goose bumps in his wake. Snapes hand curls around her ass, squeezing the sweet plumpness, he give it a light smack as he nibbles her bottom lip. His mouth leaves a trail of kisses from her soft plump lips down her jawline to her cute ears. Snape's teeth gently nibble and bite her tender flesh, as his hands craddle and lift her ass, he whispers against her skin causing her to shiver "Wrap your legs around me Ginevra."

Ginny moans, and wraps her arms around his neck, arching her back as he bite tenderly on her neck, her legs surounding his waist, she feels a strange hard pressing against her body. Ginny's eyebrows draw together as she ponders what it could be, it was much to large to be a wand, and then she gasps as Snape grinds it hard into the very center of her bare body.

"Do you feel how hard you make my cock little girl?" Ginny moans at the strange feelings and things happening to her young body. Snape's hand knotts in her hair, tugging it hard forcing her to look at his face, "Answer me!" he growls. "Yes sir! Does it hurt?" she asks shyly. Snape ponders only for half a second.

"Yes it hurts. It hurts so bad, little Ginevra, but you can make the pain go away. Your little innoccent body will make everything better little girl. Now get on your knees, open your mouth and close your eyes" Snape's hands slide down her hot body, feeling her smooth skin warm in his palms.

Ginny knees on the floor of her temporary room, the carpet digging into her skin. She slowly widens her plump red lips, licking away their sudden dryness, she looks up at Snape's groan. "Close your eyes and dont open them until i say Ginevra, or you will be punished." Ginny quickly squeezes her eyes shut, straining her ears, as she listens to the sounds and groans Snape was making.

Snape quickly undoes her robes so he can tug his pants down enough that his balls and hard cock were free. He groans at the sight of young Ginevra on her knees before him, her little mouth open begging for his long cock to stretch her little throat wide. "Keep your mouth open as wide as you can, do not use any teeth." Snape instructed as he took a step forward, and grasped his dick, pressing his cock tip to her lips.

Ginny licks her lips again, but as she sticks out her tongue it hits something, she starts to open her eyes but slams them shut at the memory of the threat of a punishment. "Oh fuck yeah lick it again baby!" Snapes hand tightens in her hair holding her head still as she licks and laps at warm flesh pressing at her mouth, she opens her mouth wider and slowly moves her head forward just as Snape pushing his hips up, sliding a few inches in her mouth.

Ginny hears pants as the warm salty fleshy rod enters her mouth, she feels both of his hands in her hair holding her head still as he suddenly starts moving. Snape starts to slowly pump in and out of her mouth, his tip softly brushing hte back of her throat, but pulling back as she starts to gag. He pants harder, his thrusts moving faster.

She can feel his dick start to slide past the top of her throat, even as she gags and tears gather in her eyes. Snape grips her hair tighter and pulls her face down, he pushes harder, ignoring her gags, and her hands pushing at his hips. He shoves his cock in balls deep, forcing her to take him all. He glances down and see tears pouring from her eyes, and he pumps faster feeling his need grow.

Ginny digs her nails into his hips, and sucks air in through her nose trying to draw in enough air as her throat and mouth is violated by her teacher. "Swallow it all, you spit it out I will make your body hurt Ginevra." Her eyes pop open and widen as suddenly she could feel his cock sliding out of her throat, and the tip resting on her open gasping mouth.

She watches as Snape wraps a hand around hers and brings it to his cock, so thick and long jutting from his body, with short trim black hairs on his skin where his dick meets his body. He wraps her her hand around his cock with his covering hers, he pumps it up and down his cock. "Stroke it little Weasley, milk my cock!"

Ginny makes a fist, her finger and thumb inches from touching, so she wraps both hands around his thickness, and move sher hands up and down caressing his silkness that was hard as a rock in her hands, her mouth wrapped around the top of him. Snapes hands rest on Ginnys head panting and groaning as she gives him a hand job, his tip in her hot little mouth, so ready to let her taste and swallow his cum.

"Swallow it!" Snapes hips jerk as his cock pulses under her hands, and hot wet sticky slime shots into Ginnys mouth. She gags as it hits the back of her throat, remembering his threat of pain, she swallows and pretends she is drinking a soda. She squeezes her eyes shut and sucks hard wanting it to taste like candy as more and more fills her mouth, finally Snape stops filling her mouth with his cum, and he pulls her up from her arms.

He tugs her to the bed and does up his pants as she sits next to him at the endof her small bed. "You will not tell anyone what happened in here Ginevra. If you mention a word of this to anyone, your mother, friends or Potter... I will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand?" Ginny slowly nods her head, thinking she wouldnt tell anyone because she didnt want it to stop. "You did very good little girl... I will be back, until then remember my kiss."

Snape cradles her face in both hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he softly kisses her, he slips on hand down and tocuhes between her bare thighs, feeling the short hairs tease his hand. Snape kneels before her and she pries her legs open as she tries to shut them. Snape presses on finger in her tight little enterance and licks her slit stopping at the top where her little clit was. His tongue flicks over and over on her sensitive little nub, as his thick fingers presses into her body. Snape starts to finger fuck her as his tongue qucikly slaps agaisnt her clit over and over feeling her wet pussy agaisnt his hand.

Ginny arches her back on the bed, crying out at the intense pleasures Snape is giving her. She feels like her body is going to explode, she can feel herself reaching higher and higher for what she doesnt know. And then suddenly its like a dam snapped and shes gushing against Snapes hand, feeling her first orgasm with her teacher. Snape laps a few more times untol her pusys stops spasming around his finger. "Good girl... you made me cum and swallowed it all, and i made you cum, think of me."

Snape stands up and presses one more soft kiss to Ginnys lips. "My sweet Ginevra... until next time" And he sweeps his cloak around him and disappears out her bedroom door. Ginny sighs and lays back on her pillows, but then shame fills her.. what if her mom finds out? she quickly puts her night clothes on, and goes out to brush her teeth, before laying down to bed.

If Ginny had been looking for peace, she wouldnt find any in her dreams, just memories and wishes of Snape.

Snape returns to his home, he strips down and lays in bed, and all that can fill his mind are thoughts of little young Ginevra, and how next time he wouldnt be so gentle with her.


End file.
